


A Bit Unfair

by spiced_chai_nebula



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Multifandom Drabble 2019 Treat, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiced_chai_nebula/pseuds/spiced_chai_nebula
Summary: Okoye and T'Challa contemplate the future of Wakanda.





	A Bit Unfair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMal/gifts).



> A treat for AgentMal, because I loved your Black Panther prompt.

"Ah," T'Challa said, looking down at the field below them from the railing of his stadium box. "I suddenly see why you wanted to host the Olympics."

"You know it would be fun," Okoye responded, giving him an impish smile. 

Below them, the world's best javelin throwers practiced their craft. It was barely passable by Dora Milaje standards. And Okoye was the best of the Dora Milaje. 

"It seems a bit unfair," T'Challa offered, diplomatically. 

"It is an important gesture of international harmony, the Olympics," Okoye countered. "Besides, I want one of those medals." 

"I'll see what I can do."


End file.
